


Отмечайте порнуху тэгами

by Kpo



Series: За что Сэму такое наказание [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* - «но это путь к безумью» - Шекспир «Король Лир»<br/>** - ник HAIRSTYLEZ4ALL переводится примерно как - ПРИЧЁСКИЗДЛЯВСЕХ</p></blockquote>





	Отмечайте порнуху тэгами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tag ur porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101074) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Оглядываясь назад, забеспокоиться следовало ещё тогда, когда Стив, скрючившись над кухонным столом, настойчиво высматривал что-то в своём планшете. Стиву нравились планшеты, однако смотреть видео на них он не любил. Для этих целей он предпочитал плазменную видеопанель Сэма размером побольше.  
Тем не менее он сидел и внимательно смотрел, как женщина заплетает девочке замысловатую косичку, поясняя по ходу каждое действие.  
Сэм взял за правило никогда не спрашивать Стива, Баки и (а особенно) Наташу, что творится в их славных головушках: «это путь к безумью».*  
\- Привет! - сказал он, направляясь к холодильнику за жалкими остатками сока. Баки хлебал сок литрами. Платил за все Стив, так что Сэму было в общем пофиг, но то, что иногда в доме не оказывалось ни капли чёртова сока, потому что Смертоноснейший В Мире Призрак-Убийца уже торчал на кухне с утра пораньше и с виноватым видом опускал на стол только что допитую чашку, Сэма некоторым образом напрягало. Когда он открыл холодильник, то обнаружил стакан сока, накрытый пищевой плёночкой, с написанным на этой самой плёночке «СЭМ», заботливо налитый для него Баки. Остальное, естественно, было выпито.  
Хвала господу за малые блага его. Сэм достал сок и снял плёночку, пока Стив не поднял взгляд и не разглядел надпись. Правописание не являлось тем умением, что ГИДРА полагала ценным для убийцы, и Баки учился писать заново. Стива это печалило, поскольку в юности Баки, по-видимому, был обладателем каллиграфического почерка из тех, что вывешивают в классе как образец. Стив разумеется ни словом, ни вздохом не подаст вида, но плёночку Сэм всё равно смял.  
\- Привет, - рассеянно отозвался Стив. Он чуть склонил голову набок, как собака, которая ждёт, когда ей подбросят мячик. Женщина на экране меж тем щебетала:  
\- Мэйзи тоже любит, чтобы на конце была резиночка! Это старомодно и так мило.  
\- Смотришь уроки по плетению косичек? – спросил Сэм.  
\- Ага, - ответил Стив, тыча в экран, чтобы снова запустить видео.  
Предусмотрительность есть величайшая добродетель, решил Сэм и поинтересовался:  
\- А есть какой-нибудь сок, который Джей Би не станет пить ни при каких обстоятельствах?  
\- Он недолюбливает мякоть в апельсиновом соке, - ответил Стив, всё так же поглощённый роликом, - и клюквенный сок.  
\- В смысле, ни за что не станет пить или не станет пить, если есть, из чего выбрать? – уточнил Сэм, заглядывая в список покупок. Он был разделён на три части, озаглавленные аккуратным Стивовым почерком, смахивающим на чертёжный шрифт:  
ХОЗЯЙСТВЕННЫЕ ПОКУПКИ – СТИВ&БАКИ – СЭМ.  
В хозяйственных покупках значился рис, потому что кое-кто, не будем тыкать пальцами, чья пищеварительная система засбоила за семьдесят лет от бесконечных заморозок, разморозок, а потом снова заморозок и разморозок, поглощал рис в таких количествах, что можно было прокормить средней величины азиатское семейство. А ещё Баки требовался сок, а за парным молоком для него Стив таскался аж на фермерский рынок.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Стив, - до войны у нас вообще сока не было, а во время войны мы пили всё, что нам давали.  
\- Ага, - Сэм с содроганием вспомнил сок, которым их поили в армии. Да он бы скорее выпил Зуко, собственноручно изготовленный его племянничками.  
\- Но клюквенный сок, который дала ему на той неделе Нат, ему не понравился, - продолжил Стив, - а апельсиновую мякоть он никогда не любил, он даже апельсины не ел, а высасывал.  
\- Хрена себе!  
Стив выразительно пожал широченными плечами:  
\- Я бы купил ему побольше клубничного с гуайавой, - сказал он, - или что-то типа Гаторайда, ему нравится пронзительный вкус. Чёрт, у этой девушки три руки что ли?  
Сэм заглянул в экран и был вынужден согласиться.  
\- Дай мне кошелёк, - сказал он. Стив приподнялся, чтобы засунуть руку в задний карман. Стив никогда не носил то, что можно было бы назвать узкими джинсами, но и на привычные ему дедовские хаки Наташа наложила пожизненный бан. Сэм никогда особо не засматривался на парней, но, чёрт побери, задница, что надо! Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, Стив выудил кошелёк и кинул его Сэму.  
Тот поймал и сдёрнул с холодильника список.  
\- Джей Би, - заорал он, - приём заказов на странное мороженое закрывается!  
Баки появился бесшумно, взял у Сэма список, вытащил ручку, скреплявшую узел на голове, печатными буквами дописал «мороженое с ореховым мороженым и шоколадным мороженым» и также бесшумно испарился.  
Для себя Сэм решил, что стилета, который тоже торчал у Баки из волос, он не видел. Потому что если видел, то придётся сказать об этом Стиву, и Стив будет смотреть на Баки с осуждением, а Баки будет молча смотреть на него в ответ, и Сэму придётся сосуществовать с двумя суперсолдатами, которые ведут себя, как побитые псины, а у него на это нет сил.  
Сэм двинулся к двери, потом остановился, вернулся на кухню, набрал полиэтиленовых пакетов, которые Стив напару с Баки собирали так самозабвенно, словно это могло, как минимум, предотвратить зомбоапокалипсис, и пошёл за покупками.

Он и думать забыл про попытки Стива научиться заплетать волосы, пока Баки не начал щеголять всё более и более аккуратными косами. Иногда это была обычная коса, иногда французская, а как-то раз их было сразу семь, из него вышел самый престарелый белый хип-хопер за всю историю.  
Но даже тогда он не обратил особого внимания: Стив почти перестал рисовать, зато круто раскрашивал раскраски с Сэмовыми спиногрызами-племянничками, а за один поход в детское отделение госпиталя научился вязать браслетики, так что желание заплетать Баки модные косички не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. А Баки это, ясное дело, нравилось. Порой он даже притормаживал напротив зеркал или окон, чтобы полюбоваться на себя, теребил кончик косы, а иногда просто приносил расчёску и усаживался перед Стивом, когда они с Сэмом смотрели телевизор.

Нат прислала ему ютубовскую ссылку. По одержимости ютубом она недалеко ушла от Стива и Баки. Если бы Сэм был достойным человеком, и мечтал сложить голову за правое дело, он бы попытался донести до неё, что пользователи ютуба – не та аудитория, на которую следует равняться. Но у него были задачи и поважнее. Не спиться от такой жизни, например. Тем не менее он послушно ткнул ссылку. Его переадресовывало всего каких-то четыре раза, прежде чем…  
На экране появился белый фон с ядовито-розовой надписью ПРИЧЁСКИ ОТ HAIRSTYLEZ4ALL. **  
\- ЛЮДИ!!! - заверещала особа лет двадцати, - ЛЮДИ О ГОСПОДИ Я ПРЯМО ЗАДЫХАЮСЬ О МОЙ БОГ ВЫ СЕБЕ ПРОСТО НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯТЕ. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
Экран мигнул, и особа оказалась уже в обнимку со здоровенным котом, который урчал, пока она голосила в пушистый бок:  
\- Обоже. Обоже. Я спокойна. Я спокойна. НАРОД. Вы ведь помните, что я просила присылать мне видеокомменты к моим урокам? Кажется, я только что получила такой от Капитана Америки, о, чёрт меня побери. - Она стиснула кота, который издал протестующий мявк. – О БОЖЕ, Страшилище, прости меня, пожалуйста, мамочка так волнуется!– Она выпустила кота, и он развалился между ней и камерой. – ОК. ОК. Смотрите видео.  
Сэм поставил видео на паузу и достал себе имбирный эль и водку.  
Видео крутилось, отсчитывая время, Сэм смиренно смотрел на вид парка по соседству. Стиву, по крайней мере, хватило ума – или, скорее, это Баки, по крайне мере, хватило ума – удостовериться, что эта часть парка ничем не отличается от сотен тысяч других таких же парков. В поле зрения появился Стив и сказал:  
\- Мм, привет. Я Стив, и мне очень понравились уроки мисс HAIRSTYLEZ4ALL. Они очень понятные и полезные, поэтому я подумал, что хочу продемонстрировать, как хорошо у меня получается благодаря вам.  
Стив был одет в васильково-синий свитер и джинсы, а волосы торчали во все стороны, будто он их без конца поправлял, пока устанавливал камеру. И всё равно он выглядел как супермодель, а не как суперсолдат. Мария прибьёт его к чертям собачьим. Сэм один глотком опрокинул в себя четверть стакана.  
\- Короче, у меня друг... вернулся, - сказал Стив с подкупающей искренностью, - у него немного отросли волосы, и они все время лезут в лицо, и я подумал, что хорошо бы мне научиться заплетать их, потому что у него, ммм, небольшие проблемы с рукой.  
Изображение переключилось на HAIRSTYLEZ4ALL, которая опять вцепилась в своего кота и во все глаза смотрела на экран.  
Потом опять на Стива, который теперь стоял у Баки за спиной. На Баки была надета рубашка хенли – одна из Сэмовых рубашек хенли, прошу заметить, – и он сидел спиной к камере. Волосы явно недавно вымыты, но не расчёсаны. Стив взял щётку для волос и начал аккуратно его расчёсывать.  
\- Волосы у него слегка вьются, поэтому я использую сыворотку, которую вы рекомендовали, - с самым серьёзным видом продолжил Стив, скотина такая. Он взял какую-то бутылочку и вылил немного себе на руку, растёр в ладонях и начал наносить это Баки на волосы. Было заметно, как расслабились у Баки плечи, пока Стив умело распределял средство по всей длине волос, пропуская шелковистые локоны между пальцами.  
\- Поначалу у меня никак не выходило заплести колосок, - Стив взял расчёску и разделил волосы на макушке, - но ваш способ очень облегчил дело. – и начал их заплетать, очень ловко подцепляя пальцами новые пряди. Баки постепенно всё ниже и ниже наклонял голову вперёд, как кот, который хочет, чтобы ему почесали за ухом.  
\- И вот что у нас получилось, - сказал Стив, отступая. Баки выпрямил голову, - Большое спасибо за помощь. Мы вам очень благодарны. – Он неловко помахал рукой в камеру, и картинка погасла.  
Кадр снова переключился на HAIRSTYLEZ4ALL. Кот уже ел из миски, которую явно наполнили сухим кормом, пока шло видео.  
\- Люди, - это прозвучало благоговейно, - Люди, я просто не могу остановиться, пересматриваю без конца. Я самый счастливый человек на свете, люди! О, Господи!  
Она опять взялась за кота, и видео сменилось заставкой.  
Сэм печально посмотрел на свой коктейль и долил туда водки. А потом, окончательно смирившись с судьбой, начал прокручивать комменты.  
Первый же гласил «ОБОЖЭ ОТМЕЧАЙТЕ ПОРНУХУ ТЭГАМИ!», что, по большому счёту, отражало смысл комментариев трёх четвёртых аудитории ютуба; следующим по популярности было «А С ЧЕГО ВЫ ВЗЯЛИ, ЧТО КАПИТАН AМЕРИКА ГЕЙ?», примерно наравне с «КАКАЯ ГОЛУБЯТИНА, НИКОГДА БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СМОГУ ДОВЕРЯТЬ КЭПУ???», и зловредное, но голосистое меньшинство, которое явно было вне себя от зависти, и выражало это заявлениями, от которых за версту несло фальшью, что если бы им прислал видео-комментарий кто-то похожий на Капитана Америку, они бы ни в жизнь не стали утверждать, будто это и есть Кэп, чтобы набрать популярности, потому что они, в отличие от всяких проходимок типа HAIRSTYLEZ4ALL, дрочащих на количество просмотров, ведут свой блоги ради торжества правды и красоты.  
Сэм вздохнул.

**Author's Note:**

> * - «но это путь к безумью» - Шекспир «Король Лир»  
> ** - ник HAIRSTYLEZ4ALL переводится примерно как - ПРИЧЁСКИЗДЛЯВСЕХ


End file.
